


Yes, Beta?

by starbinch (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Androids, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Exophilia, Gay Robots, Hate Sex, M/M, Robophilia, Robots, Sexual Inexperience, Terato, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starbinch
Summary: Wilford heard from a little birdie that the Googles got their upgrade, if you know what I mean. He wants to see for himself.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Googleplier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Yes, Beta?

Gamma jolted awake when his charging cord was unplugged from the charging port on his lower back. The plate that protected his port from dust slid shut with a near silent hiss. He tried to reach out and swipe in front of him for the culprit, but found his arms were bound tightly behind his back by various cables from around the room. His internal clock told him it was four twenty nine in the morning.

He noticed he was still in the Google’s shared bedroom. It was actually a workshop that Dark had gifted to Beta, long before the others were created. The charging station was in this room, so at night the four sat down, plugged in, and entered sleep mode.

He looked around, assessing his situation. It was still dark outside, of course, since it was now four thirty in the morning. The moon was visible from the window next to him, filtering in and casting deep, threatening shadows all around the room. He turned to the left. The other three androids were still in sleep mode and untied, blissfully unaware of Gamma’s unsavory predicament. He cursed his creators for not installing an emergency mode that would alarm the others despite sleep mode. He would have to send an angry letter, but for now he needed to focus on finding out why he was tied up, and more importantly: who did it.

The red android had the entire workshop memorized like the back of his everything. He scanned every single object as best he could in the dark, looking for anything out of the ordinary. A flash of bright light caught his visual processors. He strained his mainframe to zero in on a single object. Finally his vision zoomed enough to vaguely make out the shape of a blade. It was a knife. The moonlight had glinted off the blade of a thin knife. Gamma groaned internally.

“Wilford.”

“Oh Red, don’t sound so upset when you say my name, will you?,” Wilford pleaded. He stood on the other side of the elongated room, leaned up against the counter. Wilford stepped forward, the pale light of the moon gliding up his body as he moved.

“Why are you not wearing any pants?” Gamma inquired.

“Because it’s easier, duh.”

“Easier for what?”

“I dunno, it’s just easier!” Wilford asserted, nodding his head. He paused, grabbed the back of a black office chair, and rolled it in front of him, then continued walking towards the android. Wilford stopped two feet in front of Gamma, slithered gracefully around the chair and slid his bottom into the seat.

“Why am I tied up?”

“You sure do ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” Wilford remarked. His legs crossed and he sat his elbow on his bare knee, then his chin on his fist. He cocked his head to the side.

“Answer me,” Gamma demanded.

“Okay, okay,” Wilford gave in, rolling his eyes. He smirked. “A little birdie told me that you guys got an upgrade yesterday.” He wiggled his eyebrows and pointed the end of his knife towards Gamma’s crotch. 

“Bing,” Gamma growled.

“Yes, Bing.”

“What about it?”

“Well I was just curious is all,” Wilf defended. “I wanted to know if it was true. If you really had a weiner now.”

“Did you really just call it a weiner? You are how old?”

Wilford pouted. “You’re being a meanie head.”

“What does any of this have to do with me being tied up?” Gamma requested. His patience with this pink idiot was beginning to dwindle, and it was happening fast.

“Well you see, Red, I wanted to know what it looked like,” Wilford admitted nonchalantly. “I knew you would hurt me if I asked to look at it, so I figured I’d tie you up when you were asleep, that way you can’t do anything to me.”

Gamma frowned. “Untie me immediately.”

“Have you used it yet?” Wilford asked, ignoring Gamma’s request. 

“No, and I most likely never will.”

“Aw, that’s no fun. But if you all have one now why don’t you just have, like, a gangbang or something? That’d be cool.”

“That is vile. None of us would ever allow ourselves to partake in such a disgusting act of human desperation.”

“Well,” Wilford drawled, “I think Blue and Green might have different opinions about that, but ok.”

“Explain.”

Wilford giggled. “So they haven’t told you what they’ve done?”

Gamma said nothing, staring at Wilford blankly.

“Dark takes Blue away for punishments all the time. Sometimes he lets me sit in the office while he does it. Blue loves it when Dark touches him. Didn’t you know that?”

“We try to give each other privacy. We do not look at the memory files of each other unless absolutely necessary, and even so, we only search out exactly what we are looking for, nothing more.” Wilford nodded in understanding. “What about Delta? The green one.”

“Oh! He and Bing fucked Y/N about, hm, three weeks ago I think. I got to watch that one too. It was the first time Bing had ever used his peepee. Green- did you call him Delta?- was touching Y/N the whole time.”

Gamma bared his teeth. “You are lying.”

“No, I swear I’m not!” Wilford held out his hands innocently. The knife was now nowhere to be seen. Gamma decided it best not to bring up the weapon. “Bing was moaning like a whore. It was pretty hot. I imagine Green’s pretty excited to hunka chunka, if you know what I mean.”

Gamma glanced at the Blue and Green android, still completely oblivious to the happenings, and felt mild disgust and extreme intrigue bubble up in his chest. Could sexual relations truly be so… good… that even Delta and Beta would partake? Could something so revoltingly  _ human _ , something that they had always despised so greatly, truly break them down into sex-having degenerates? Even Bing, who the Googles felt great distaste for, did not seem like one to partake in and enjoy sex.

“Is it that good?” Gamma asked, not looking away from the androids.

Wilford was taken aback. “Is what that good?”

Gamma met Wilford’s eyes with an intense gaze. “Is sex that good?” He asked again.

“I- I mean, I guess it,” Wilford stammered, not expecting the goody two shoes to ask such a risque question. “Yeah? It’s pretty good?”

The Google android furrowed his brows. “Disgusting. You are vile. I am revolted by my extensions. Untie me immediately.”

Wilford looked amused. “Why?”

“Because I told you to do so.”

“But I don’t have to listen to you,” he grinned.

Gamma glared at Wilford with hatred in his eyes. “I said untie me.”

“And I said no,” Wilf contended, grinning ear to ear. He slid from the chair and to his knees, then crawled towards the android sitting on the mat. The knife was suddenly in the mustached moron’s mouth, Gamma noticed, blade between his teeth.

“You know, Bing’s dick looked pretty cool,” Wilford stated, words clear as day despite him speaking around the knife. “Does yours look like that?”

“I do not know what Bing’s genitals look like, therefore I can not accurately answer that question.”

“Ah, don’t worry. I can answer it for you here in a second,” Wilford promised. He reached forward and began unbuttoning Gamma’s jeans.

“Do not do that.”

“Can’t stop me.”

Gamma ground his teeth in agitation. “Why are you so curious as to what my genitals look like?”

“Because I’m bored.”

“Then go bother Bing.”

The knife fell from his mouth but it never hit the floor. Gamma did not know what void it just entered. “Can’t find him. Looked all over the mansion,” Wilford explained. He finally undid the button and sighed. “Lift up the booty.”

“No.”

“If you don’t lift up your booty then I’ll have to cut your pants off. How will you explain that to them?” Wilford asked, jerking his thumb to the other three.

Gamma grumbled but leaned himself against the cabinets behind him and used his legs to push his bottom up off the mat. 

“Thank you!” chirped Wilford. He ignored the “Fuck you,” flung at him from Gamma. He scooted between Gamma’s legs and reached around him, then pulled his blue jeans over his butt and down his thighs. Wilf leaned back.

Gamma did not immediately sit back down. He debated his chances of freedom if he were to start kicking. 

“Oh come now, Red. Don’t do that,” Wilford chided. He reached down and patted Gamma on the crotch to tell him to sit down, then did a double take. Gamma lowered his butt back to the floor. Wilf continued to pat the androids groin, growing more confused with each pat, before he yanked the red underwear down and peeked in. There was nothing there, it was completely smooth.

“What’s the big idea?” He asked. He looked up at Gamma through his eyelashes and pointed into his underwear. “Where’s the dick?”

Gamma smirked. “Why would I always have it attached to me if I never planned on using it?” He asked, completely smarmy. It was true that they had just received an upgrade that included genitalia. For what reason he was unsure. 

He found it completely useless, as he originally expected the others would have as well, and therefore he kept it in it’s white box with the silver G on the lid, stashed away on a shelf on the other side of the room. It did look quite interesting, Gamma would admit. He thought the creators would have given them completely humanoid, realistic phalluses, but instead they were soft, clear silicone on the outside. This allowed you to see through to the black silicone that would fill with lubricant to simulate an erection when the time called for it. There was a stripe of clear silicone imbedded into the top, bottom, and each side of the penis, leaving the glowing lubricant (of whatever color the android may be) visible. 

If Gamma were not disgusted by the fact that he now had a penis accessible for use, he would most certainly find it aesthetically pleasing.

Wilford frowned and flexed his jaw. “So where is it? How do I put it on you?”

“Put it on me?” Gamma repeated, confusion crossing his face. “You originally said you simply wanted to see it.”

“Well, yeah. I want to see it on you,” Wilford shrugged. “To see if it looks good on you or not. If it vibes with you.”

“If it vibes with me? Stop talking.”

Wilford turned his head to look behind him, mumbling. “On the other side of the room, huh?”

“I did not say anything about the other side of the room.”

“You didn’t have to.” 

He got up and crossed the room. His socked feet made zero noise on the hardwood flooring. “White box, white box,” Wilford whispered to himself as he bent over and scanned the shelves. Gamma watched him search for the boxes until Wilford looked back at him and winked. “Like whatcha see?” He wiggled his bottom.

Gamma irritatedly looked away and instead studied the faces of the other three with a scowl. “I was not looking at your ass.”

“I didn’t say what you were looking at,” Wilford pointed out. “So now I know you actually were looking at my ass.” He stuck his tongue out at Gamma and turned back to check the bottom shelf. “White box!” He exclaimed, and pulled a large, flat, white box from the shelf. He slid it onto the counter.

“Do not open that box.”

“Do not open dat box,” Wilford mimicked in a childish voice. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

He removed the lid and set it down next to the box, then peered inside. “Hey, uh, Red?” Wilford called.

“What?”

“How many dicks are supposed to be in this box?” 

“Four.”

“There’s only two.”

“What? What do you mean there’s only two?”

“I  _ mean _ , unless I suddenly can’t count, there’s only two fuckin’ cocks in here!” He picked them up, one in each hand, and turned around to look at Gamma.

Gamma sat mortified on the floor. Why in god’s name did Wilford pick them up? With his bare hands? Those are penises, or rather dildos, and he has no problem picking them up? No embarrassment, shame? “Do you not feel embarrassed? Holding those in your hands?”

“Um, no? Unless like, have you used them?”

“Of course not.”

“Then no, I’m not embarrassed. It’s just a couple o’ cocks,” Wilford giggled and shrugged. “I’m more curious where the other two are.” 

“I do not believe you that they are not in the box.”

Wilford rolled his eyes before looking down. He wasn’t wearing any pants, therefore had no pockets to put the two dildos in. Instead he pulled out the waistband of his boxers and slipped the base of each phallic object down against his hips, then let the waistband hold them against his skin. Then he turned around and lifted the box, flipping it with his fingers for Gamma to see inside. 

Gamma was about to short circuit. Wilford had two clear and black dildos sticking out of his underwear and he was completely unphased by that fact. This man, demon, whatever he is, he’s insane. Gamma was in the presence of a sexual deviant. That was the best explanation he had for Wilford. A sexual deviant. 

“See? You saw me holding two and there’s none in here.”

The red google android released some heat from his oral vent to prevent mechanical malfunctions. “I see. Where are they?”

“Whe-” Wilford looked at Gamma incredulously. “What do you mean where are they? How the hell would I know where they are? The only other place they could be is on two of these fucknuts!” He pointed at the other three androids, then stalked over to them. He got down on one knee and felt between Upsilon’s legs. “Nope. Coulda seen that coming.”

Gamma’s artificial heart stuttered as Wilford moved to rest between Delta and Beta. Wilford leveled his gaze with Gamma’s. 

“I’ll give you fifteen seconds to guess where you think the other two dildos are, Red,” He said. A malevolent grin stretched across his face with each second that passed. He watched Gamma’s face, usually so stoic and impassive, turn more and more red the longer he didn’t answer, until he was shifting uncomfortably in his spot. Wilford could hear his fans picking up speed as they attempted to cool his internal mechanics down. Gamma’s eyes flitted down anxiously to Delta and Beta’s zippers before darting back up, hoping to god that Wilford missed the movement. He didn’t.

“Ding, ding, ding!” Wilford exclaimed. He reached forward and pressed his palms down against their crotches. “Well, whataya know,” he mocked surprise and looked at Gamma. “It seems these two kinda like having a cock! I wonder if they’ve used ‘em yet.”

“They have not.”

“Well you also didn’t think they’d ever ‘engaged in sexual activities’, but I think I can contest that idea.”

Gamma frowned. “Well, You have had your fun. You know Beta and Delta have sex and now you know they are wearing their… additions. Untie me and leave.”

“Oh, Red,” Wilford clicked his tongue as Gamma blinked. “The fun hasn’t even started yet.” Gamma whipped his head to the left, where Wilford was now suddenly sitting, leaned up against the cupboards next to him. Then his jaw was pulled forward forcefully and Wilford’s mouth was suddenly on his.

Gamma had never kissed anyone before. It was, quite frankly, disgusting. He had seen videos of people making out, hundreds of them in fact, of people kissing open mouthed, tongues wrapping around each other. It had looked gross, but now that it was happening, he realized that it truly was the most vile thing he personally had ever experienced to this point in his cycle. 

“Wow, I can’t believe I’m a better kisser than you,” Wilford mumbled against Gamma’s lips, a smile on his own. He knew this would only make Gamma mad. None of the google androids could handle being subpar in anything. If it was brought up it would make them actually take the one fifth, maybe two fifths of a second to go through thousands of articles, videos, and whatever else on the subject to learn how to be the best. And that was exactly what was happening right now in front of him.

The red android’s eyes flickered for less than a second as pages upon pages of information flashed across them. Gamma huffed more hot air from the vent in his mouth and then he surged forward, actually pressing against Wilford’s lips and squeezing his eyes shut. Wilford opened his mouth invitingly and Gamma had zero hesitation. He pushed his tongue against Wilford’s angrily, disgusted with himself that he would actively partake in this. He knew he could stop at any time. He knew if he  _ really _ wanted to, he could break these cables off of him (granted it would most certainly damage his arms and would warrant repairs) and either try and fight Wilford or just leave the workshop. Yet here he sat, not struggling but instead engaging in a wet makeout session with Wilford Motherloving Warfstache.

Worst of all- he didn’t think he wanted to stop. Yes, it was disgusting. Yes, he disliked Wilford. Maybe it was something Wilford was doing to him. But there was something… he didn’t want to say, or rather couldn’t say. Because even though he was Google, even though he knew everything the world had to offer, this was one thing he  _ didn’t _ know. 

So close, soft, warm, wet, hot, hotter and then he was reminding himself to open his vents as he felt Wilford slide to his knees. His head turned, followed Wilford as the man moved and straddled Gamma, fearful that if Wilford moved away, stopped touching him for even a single second, he’d lose this feeling that he didn’t even have a name for and it would all be over forever. Gamma scooted down the cabinets, sliding his butt flatter down on the floor.

Wilford settled down on Gamma’s thighs and tried to pull away. Gamma desperately trailed after him, eyes still closed. Wilford pushed his chest down and finally broke the connection of their lips. Gamma opened his eyes and blinked, furrowed his brows, frowned. “Why did you stop?” He asked angrily.

Wilford looked at him with a goofy smile and then laughed. “What, want more? Red, who would  _ never _ partake in such disgusting acts of human desperation, wants me to keep kissing him?”  
  
Gamma blushed and curled his lip. “I do not. I simply asked why you stopped.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wilford dismissed him with a wave and looked down at Gamma’s chest. The illumination from the G on his chest was faintly visible through the red cotton fabric of his t-shirt. Wilford scooted backwards, off the hem of Gamma’s shirt, and reached down to grab it. Gamma watched, interested and intrigued, as Wilford began to lift his shirt up.

“Why do you have a belly button?” 

“Our creators wanted us to be as similar to humans and as life-like as possible. Therefore we have everything a human has, even if only for aesthetic reasons.”

“Everything minus a dick,” Wilford countered. He bunched the bottom of the shirt and pushed it up. Gamma held it under his chin and continued watching Wilford do, well, whatever it was he was doing. 

“Correct.”

“You have nipples!” 

“Correct.”

“Do they work?”

“I do not understand. Male nipples do not have a function.”

“No, dummy. I mean, like,” Wilford sighed and wiped a hand down his face. “Whatever, I’ll just have to-” He braced himself on Gamma’s hips, leaned down, and wrapped his lips around the androids right nipple, gently sucking the skin into his mouth.

Gamma went rigid under him. He tensed, straining against the cables wrapped around his arms and wrists. It tickled, which is a phrase Gamma never thought he would use to describe anything, but beyond that there was a strange feeling that shot a straight line from his nipple to rest in a pool of wires and sensory nodes at the bottom of his abdomen. Wilford pulled away with a quiet wet noise that sounded pretty gross to Gamma.

“Did you feel anything?”

Gamma hesitated. He did not want to answer that. He wanted to lie and say “No, I experienced no physical stimulation from that” but it would go against his programming. The other three may break the rules- lie, refuse to answer questions- but Gamma made it a point in his cycle to answer any question asked as truthfully as possible. “Yes.”

Wilford looked at him blankly. “Well, I mean,” he drawled. “What did you feel?”

“I do not know how to explain the physical sensation I experienced.”

“God dammit, I’m just asking if it felt good or not.”

He paused once more, questioning himself on whether it really felt good or if it just  _ felt _ . “Define the term “felt good” in the way you are describing.”

Wilford squinted at him and shook his head. “Do you know how fucking annoying you are?”

“I have been told this information on many occasions.”

“Then why don’t you stop being annoying?”

“I could ask you the same.”

Wilford dug his nails into Gamma’s hips, irritation visible in every aspect of his being. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

“Doing what?” Gamma asked.

“Grinding my gears,” Wilford growled.

“You have no gears to grind.” Gamma resisted the urge to smirk, knowing he was only making Wilford more agitated by the second.

Wilford and Gamma glared at each other in silence for nearly a full minute before Wilford, much to Gamma’s surprise, barked out a sharp laugh. “You’re a real hoot.” Wilford leaned forward to whisper into the androids ear. “I can’t wait to find out what’s gonna tear that stupid fucking look off your face.” And then he bit down, sunk his teeth into the artificial skin that covered Gamma’s neck. 

Gamma winced and grunted, jerked against his restraints. Wilford’s hands no longer gripped his hips. They were roaming everywhere, rubbing, caressing, pinching everything, but refused to touch the one spot that Gamma, for reasons unbeknownst to him,  _ needed _ Wilford to put his fucking hands. Wilford listened carefully for responses, not just with his ears but with his fingers, with every tiny ridge that covered his fingertips, for the twitch of a synthetic muscle, for the jerk of a limb, and he would push hard, rub harder. 

The android clenched his teeth. He bit his tongue, his teeth, his lip. He did everything he could to distract himself from the rough ministrations on his body, to prevent himself from reacting in any way that would encourage continuation. It didn’t matter. Wilford was out to find what made him tick. What made him jerk, moan, groan. Gamma knew exactly what Wilford wanted and he wasn’t going to give it to him. 

Then a moment of doubt. Why shouldn’t he give him what he wanted? He questioned himself, everything he had come to think of the activity. Delta had done this. Delta had done this and apparently liked it enough to actually participate. Beta supposedly did this quite often, leading to the conclusion that he enjoyed it greatly. Why couldn’t Gamma just let himself enjoy it? It was okay if he made noise. The others were asleep, and would be for another hour. He could indulge in this. Just once. Just this once he could experience something for the first time and enjoy it with no worries of immediate repercussions. 

“That’s it. You’re gettin’ it now. Just give in,” Wilford whispered. He kissed the bleeding wound he inflicted, then trailed a line of smooches up the androids jaw before meeting his lips once more in a hungry, more desperate kiss.

“Why me?” Gamma asked between clashing tongues, directly from his voice box so as not to interfere. “Why not find Dark?”

Wilford pushed away on Gamma’s shoulders. “Dark hasn’t been angry enough in months.”

“Bing?”

“Bing has kept to himself since he, Green, and Y/N had their fling in the library. I’ve only seen him once or twice since then.”

“Can you not just masturbate?”

“I was going to call you stupid but then,” Wilford’s left hand slid down Gamma’s chest. He quickly pinched a nipple on the way down, eliciting a short experimental moan from Gamma. His cheeks immediately lit up bright red as lubricant rushed to his face, taken aback by a sound he didn’t know could come from him but simultaneously sound so  _ desperate _ . Wilford flipped his hand upside down and slid his fingers into Gamma’s waistband. “I remembered,” he brushed his fingers across the smooth skin on Gamma’s crotch, causing his breath to hitch as he experienced a feeling he would never, ever be able to relay into words. “‘You’ve never had your dick touched.” 

Gamma looked down at Wilford’s hand in his underwear with wide eyes, astonished that this was happening to him. That he was  _ willingly allowing  _ it to happen to him. Wilford rubbed down the skin and Gamma’s head fell back with a loud thud against the cabinet door behind him.

“Holy shit, are you okay?”

“Did I tell you to stop moving your fucking hand?”

Wilford smirked. “Needy bitch.”

“Dumb whore.”

“You think heavy petting is good? Damn, you’ve been missing out.” He grabbed a dildo from his waistband with his other hand. “I’m gonna get up and you need to lift up like before.”

“I do not need to do anything,” Gamma sneered. He braced his forearms on the floor, bent his knees and flattened his feet, and then his lifted his hips, Wilford included, into the air.

Wilford chuckled. “Ride ‘em, cowboy!” He whooped. He grabbed the red boxers and yanked them towards him and down Gamma’s hips. Gamma sat back down against the floor.

Wilford stared down at the smooth plane on Gamma’s body. “So, uh,” he folded his arms and rested his chin on his hand. “How do I do this?”

Gamma flushed red again. He was really about to do this. He was about to do this for Wilford. For sexual pleasure and gratification. He was going to do this and there was no reason he should feel bad for it. He still felt bad for it. “Trace a circle where it would go,” he instructed. Wilford did so, eliciting a shiver from Gamma. A glowing line followed the tip of his finger until it connected. The circle split into four quarters, then the pieces all slid away. “Okay, now just line it up and push it in. You will hear it click into place. Once it clicks into place, turn it clockwise until you hear it click again.”

Gamma took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He didn’t know why he was nervous. He had no reason to be nervous. It was just sex. The others would never know. They would never know he had sex, let alone that the first time was with Wilford Motherloving Warfstache. Wilford lined up the end of the dildo and then looked up at Gamma. Gamma nodded. His last chance to stop all of this was now gone. His reaffirming head nod was his signature on the contract of sex. Wilford pushed it in.  _ Click.  _ Gamma nearly flinched at the sound. So loud. His fans kicked in again, a steady whirring to distract him. Wilford twisted his hand.  _ Click. _

A wave of intense pleasure washed over Gamma, a sensation that almost overwhelmed him within two seconds flat and forced a strained, glitchy moan from him. Lubricant immediately began flooding the chamber inside the silicone, erecting the dildo in Wil’s hand. He gave it a squeeze, just for fun. Gamma’s hips jerked up, lifting Wilford into the air momentarily.

“This is going to be fun,” Wilford mumbled under his breath, a malevolent grin spread across his face. He lifted his hand and spit into it.

Gamma scrunched up his knows and scowled. “That is absolutely vile. Why did you do that?”

Wilford only hummed in return, allowing his actions to show Gamma the usefulness of saliva. He gripped the base of Gamma’s dick in his fist once more and slid his hand up to the head. Gamma groaned loudly. His hips twitched and he glitched momentarily. Wilford began jerking Gamma’s cock, twisting his hand each time it got to the head of his cock, sometimes moving painfully quick and then switching to an achingly slow pace. 

Gamma sat under him, crying out at every twist, painfully straining against his restraints as they dug into his skin. Lubricant was leaking from the head of his cock and, like the name implies, was doing its job of lubricating the motions of Wil’s fist. And so it went on like this for three or four minutes, Wilford giving Gamma a hand job as the android sat powerless beneath him, a moaning, panting mess. Until finally, finally Wilford let go. Gamma choked back a sob, scrunched his face, and then attempted to calm himself down and return to the normal stoic android he usually portrayed. 

“This is boring.”

“It is not boring for me,” Gamma argued.

“Well it is for me because I’m not getting anything out of it,” Wilford pouted.

“What do you propose we do to fix that?” 

Wilford paused, lost in thought for a moment. He looked down at Gamma’s dick. Faintly glowing red lubricant was covering the androids cock. “I mean, I have a few ideas,” he stated. He wiped his hand on Gamma’s chest, smearing the lubricant off his palm.

“Okay, you dickhole,” Gamma snapped.

Wilford winked and slid his suspenders down his arms. They fell loosely and he pulled his arms out before standing up. Gamma wiggled himself back into a sitting position and noticed Wilford’s erection straining pitifully against his underwear. There was a large, dark wet spot on the front. 

“Not getting anything out of it, huh?” Gamma jeered, looking pointedly at Wilford’s crotch.

“Just you wait,” Wilford chuckled.

“Until what?”

“You won’t be able to get smart with me here in a hot minute.” 

Gamma rolled his eyes and let out a huff, relaxing against the cabinet until it clicked that Wilford was taking his fucking underwear off. “Wait, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Why do you ask so many stupid questions?” Wilford slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and slid them down his legs. They plopped onto the floor, the metal on his suspenders clunking painfully loud on the wood. Gamma made an effort not to look at Wilford’s cock, opting instead to gaze at the cabinets to his right.

Wilford walked forward, stepping over Gamma’s legs and moving forward until his cock was less than a foot from Gamma’s head. He grabbed a fistful of Gamma’s hair and jerked his head to look up at him.

“I will bite.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Wilford lifted his cock and set the head on Gamma’s lips. “C’mon, Red, open up!” He cooed. Gamma just glared up at him. “Here comes the train!” He rubbed his cock around on Gamma’s mouth, smearing precum over his lips and chin. “Chuga-chuga!”

The android then made a not-so-smart decision and opened his mouth. “I am not a chi-” and then Wilford shoved his dick into Gamma’s mouth and immediately down his throat. Gamma let out a loud sound of alarm as the head of Wilford’s penis shoved itself against the back of his throat. It tasted disgusting. The precum was horrid. Salty, hot, sticky. Wilford’s cock was also hot. Nearly burning. There’s no way a human should be able to retain this body temperature for long periods of time without passing out or dying. Gamma felt his sensors kicking in and his mouth began lubricating itself. He felt the vein on the bottom of Wilford’s dick throb against his tongue as Wilford just sat there. Gamma didn’t know why Wilford wasn’t moving. He didn’t need time to adjust like a normal human would. He wasn’t human, he could take the abuse.

“Well, if you say so,” Wilford shrugged with a smile. He pulled back, dragging his thick cock against Gamma’s wet tongue before shoving back in, pulling Gamma’s hair and letting out a moan that would make a prostitute blush. “Oh, fuck!” Wilford exclaimed as he continued to thrust into the wet heat that was Gamma’s mouth. He let his head fall back towards the ceiling, mouth open and eyes closed in bliss. Contrary to his earlier statement, Gamma did not bite. He clenched his eyes shut and found himself moaning, humming against Wilford as he was used like a live sex toy. “Fuck, good boy,” Wilford groaned out. Something about that statement lit Gamma up with electricity. Good god did that sound good. Wilford chuckled above him. “You like that? Being called a good boy?”

Gamma found himself thrusting into the air for any kind of relief. His cock was absolutely throbbing and leaking and he really needed  _ something _ ,  _ anything  _ to get rid of this pressure. “Such a good boy, you’re so good, being my fucktoy.” Holy fuck. More. Please more. Wilford quite suddenly pulled out of Gamma’s mouth, a string of spit and precum trailing along, and he tightly wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. “Fuck, I had to stop. Almost came.” Wilford stammered out. 

He dropped back to his knees, sitting on Gamma’s thighs. Gamma watched Wilford curiously, drool running down his chin. Wilford held his hand up to Gamma’s mouth. “Spit.” Gamma complied, and although he was disgusted, spit into Wilford’s hand and watched as he wrapped it around Gamma’s cock again, spreading the slimy substance all around it. Then Wilford sat up. “Scoot down a little.” Gamma wiggled himself down, leaning back now. Wilford stroked himself once, twice, then looked down and reached behind him. 

Gamma felt fear well up in his chest. This was it. Stop being scared, it’s just sex. Beta does this, Delta’s done this. Stop being a fucking bitch. Wilford held Gamma’s cock in place and began easing down.

“Wait,” Gamma stopped him. Wilford looked up.

“What?”

“Should we not prep you first? I read that one should be eased into sex after not having it for long periods of time. You should be gentle.”

Wilford looked deadpan at Gamma. “Seriously? Me, gentle?” Then the mad fucking idiot just dropped down on Gamma’s cock, immediately filling himself full of Gamma. Wilford moaned loudly, and by god was it loud. He sat there for a moment, revelling in the feeling of having his ass filled by a thick cock again after such a long time. Thank god he could just manipulate his body like that, lest he be in a world of hurt right now. But no, he was not in a world of hurt, he was in a world of pleasure.

Gamma gritted his teeth as Wil plopped down. All he felt was Wilford. Wilford was all around him, Wilford surrounded him in the best way. He was so fucking tight and hot and good it was so  _ good.  _ Gamma’s hips thrust up into Wilford, bounced him up and back down his cock and he emitted the most unintelligible, warbled, static garbage he had ever heard himself make. He wanted more. No, he  _ needed _ more. He needed more of Wilford and he needed it right the fuck now. He begged, pleaded, all things he never thought he’d ever do in his entire cycle.

Wilford let himself be bounced on Gamma’s cock, enjoying the sounds the android was making. “I-I told you that you wouldn’t be able to get smart with me,” he smirked and chuckled at the weak glare he got in return. Gamma jerked his hips hard and hit Wilford right in the good spot. He threw his head back and moaned. Then he realized this wasn’t near as good as it could be. He needed a little extra to make this a real good time. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. 

The cables disappeared from Gamma’s body. He instantly pulled himself into a sitting position and slid his arms under Wilford’s legs, then stood up. His underwear slid down to his ankles. He turned them around and put Wilford’s back on the counter, hunched over him, and began pounding into him relentlessly. 

Wilford ran his hands through his hair as he moaned and cried out, begging for more. “Fuck, please, harder!” Gamma couldn’t help but oblige, for it was a request and he had to follow human’s requests. It was his whole purpose, wasn’t it? He bit Wil’s collar bone through his shirt as he thrust in and out of Wilford rapidly. 

A firestorm of sensations and pleasure was ripping through Gamma’s whole body. He found a nipple and bit down on that, too. He didn’t know what else to do. He had to do something, so bite it was. A thought suddenly hit Gamma like a punch to the gut.

“I-I am go-” he stuttered, hips doing the same to compliment the situation. He was so close, so close, chasing down this intense feeling that he knew existed but had yet to experience, catching it’s shirttail and then losing it. “I a-am g-” he caught it. It all snapped and broke loose and he was cumming in Wilford, filling his ass with glowing lubricant as he frantically pounded Wilford’s ass. He slowed to a lazy stroke to let his processors catch back up.

“I didn’t even get to cum,” Wilford pouted.

“I am not fucking done, you impatient shit stain,” Gamma growled out. He picked Wilford back up, turned, and laid the man down onto the floor. He curled over him, caging him in, and started plunging back into Wilford at a merciless pace.

Wilford opened his mouth in a silent cry. He wrapped his legs around Gamma’s waist and his arms around his back, nails digging in and scratching the artificial skin. “Fuck, so g-good,” Wilford keened. Gamma fisted Wilford’s cock and began jerking him while he fucked him and Wilford was on another fucking level of pleasure. He was untouchable, he was practically a god at this point. Pleasure bounced around his body, shooting from one place to another frantically. He continued to moan out pleas.

That is, until Gamma leaned down and sealed their mouths together for a quick game of tongue twister. “Would you shut the fuck up? People will be waking up soon. You do not want them to come in here, do you?” Gamma warned from his voice synthesizer. 

Wilford choked back a sob. Being caught sounded hot as fuck. He imagined Dark walking in, hearing the commotion, and seeing Gamma fucking Wilford raw on the floor. The look of jealousy on his face, followed by the anger. Wilford was going to cum. “Fuck, I’m close! I’m-” and now he  _ was _ cumming. Every nerve ending exploded as he shot cum across his stomach and clenched painfully tight around Gamma’s cock and Gamma was seconds from following in Wilford’s footsteps.

A loud hum echoed around the room. Wilford jumped in surprise right as Gamma was cumming for the second time that morning in his ass, static moans escaping his strained voice synthesizer. He clenched his fists and let his head hang over Wilford, brain trying to play catch up with his body. The hum. It’s six in the morning. The others are waking up. These hazy facts flew across his mind as fleeting thoughts. Gamma was too busy trying not to shut down from a complete sensory overload to think about that at this moment in time. He vaguely registered Wilford whispering “good luck!” before he heard Beta’s voice.

“Gamma?”

Gamma groaned out, voice still rough and staticy around the edges. His face flushed bright red, finally realizing that Beta, Upsilon, and Delta were all staring at him while he was in this state. “Yes, Beta?”

“What happened? Are you okay?”

Gamma opened his eyes to look down at Wilford. He wasn’t even there anymore. Of course not. Here he was on his hands and elbows with his dick out, hair a mess, scratches and bites all over him, and cum on the floor with no one else around. He could feel the other threes  _ extreme _ confusion. He took in a deep, shaky breath and let the steam escape his vents.

“I don’t know the answer to either of those questions, Beta.”


End file.
